


Zone 7

by DoubleMastectomy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: What if there are killjoys living in Zone 7?
Kudos: 11





	Zone 7

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr a month ago but I thought it was a neat enough concept that I should post it here as well.

In Zones 1-6 everyone just assumes that there’s only 6 zones and that going beyond them leads to instant death - if you’re lucky. Some people claim that there used to be a Zone 7, before BL/i condemned it, and that BL/i would come for Zone 3 next (Zone 3′s occasional disappearances are often cited as evidence to this). But ultimately these claims are almost always dismissed in favor of “there is no Zone 7 and never was, if you go beyond 6 you won’t come back.”

And in some sense that’s true, but not because there’s no Zone 7. The borders between the zones aren’t definite. There’s no hard lines drawn in the sand or sign posts telling you when you've crossed over. It’s not unusual for a killjoy speeding down Guano with no destination in mind to accidentally go just a bit too far into 6 and stumble upon 7.

And 7 isn’t that different from 1-6 at first glance. But the air is thin and makes your skin crawl with pins and needles. The sun in Zone 7 looks green-ish and there’s never any cloud cover, just smog.

It’s only when you find the Zone 7 killjoys that you realize you’re somewhere new. They wear full body hazmat suits, both "real" suits and homemade - scraps of leather layered on top of each other in hopes it’ll be enough - but either way each suit is painted in thick colorful murals. They always have a few extra on hand for killjoys like you, so you accept their offer dressing up in what you’re gifted. Once you put it on, your skin stops crawling.

These killjoys live underground mostly, under cliffsides and in dunes where they filter their air through paper and fiberglass and dig wells for water and grow plants under half-lit LED lights. And most notably, they live a life free from the torment of scarecrows, because BL/i thinks they’re all already dead. All the killjoys in Zone 7 are healthier and safer than any in the other six zones.

If you plan on leaving you have to pledge not to say anything about the existence of killjoys in Zone 7, to ensure BL/i doesn’t find out and drop chemicals on them again. But with plentiful supplies and safety and community, no killjoy has actually left Zone 7 yet.


End file.
